


Error

by minterina



Series: Loki and Bucky [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, F/F, Female Bucky Barnes, Female Loki (Marvel), Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), No Beta, These two are my babies, We Die Like Men, and now everything i write is about them, but she doesnt, idk why, loki doesn't know how to use google, unedited, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minterina/pseuds/minterina
Summary: Loki doesn't know how to use a computer. Bucky does, but she won't help Loki. Watching her get angry is too fun.___Female Bucky and genderfluid Loki are my favs so <3 yet another piece with these two in it.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki
Series: Loki and Bucky [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100315
Kudos: 11





	Error

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a prompt; I don't remember it exactly? It's about one character having issues with their computer and the other laughing at them struggling.

Loki rolled her eyes at the error message on her screen. “Just work with me, already!” Sitting to her left on the couch, Bucky was attempting to hide her laughter at Loki’s frustration.

“It’s not like you know how to fix this either, love.” She looked at Bucky.

“Well, I do. But it’s fun to watch you struggle.”

“Gods.” She sighed, “I may as well ask Tony to fix it.”

“Just-” Bucky laughed again as another noise came from the computer, one neither of them actually recognized. “Just keep trying to fix it. You’ll get it eventually.”

“Eventually may be too late.”

“Why can’t you just ask JARVIS for a recipe?” She rested her head on Loki’s shoulder, staring at the laptop in front of them. “It’s a lot faster than somehow struggling with Google.”

As the laptop brought up another error message, Loki’s eyes began to glow red. Bucky turned to look at her face, immediately picking up the laptop and placing it on her lap instead. “How about I do this instead? What were you looking for, exactly?”

It only took Bucky a minute to pull up the search history, finding many failed attempts at searching for ancient Norse recipes. “Okay.. well, you won’t be able to find any recipes you’re familiar with. But maybe I can find you something better.”

“I just want to make a cake.” Loki leaned back against the couch, closing her eyes. “Clearly that’s too much to ask for.”

“I’m sure you can, you just need a different recipe than what you’re looking for.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! I really hope you liked reading this!! It was a short read but hopefully a fun one <3


End file.
